(1) Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates to a weakly acidic bath agent or bath-additive preparation with a novelty. Particularly the invention relates to a weakly acidic bath agent having an excellent effect of preventing roughening of human skins and an effect of excellent feeling in bathing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, bath agents are prepared by incorporating a fragrance, a colorant, a plant essence, an organic acid and the like into a mixture consisting of inorganic salts such as salt cake (crystalline sodium sulfate), borax (sodium borate), carbonates and the like and sulfur. Such bath agents are used with objects of giving a scent and/or color tone to the bath water and--causing lively circulation of blood by an adequate stimulus given to the skin thus to promote restoration from fatigue and metabolism. Among such bath agents, a group of effervescent bath agents comprising a carbonate and an acidic substance is known. They have an object of uplifting the feeling of relaxation and refreshment by bubbles of carbon dioxide gas in the bath thus to increase pleasantness of bathing.
However, the prior art effervescent type bath agents are neutral or weakly alkaline in nature so that the carbon dioxide bubbles function only mechanically for sensation due to the almost complete undissolubility of the generated carbon dioxide gas in water and - fugaceousness of it in the air.
The inventors have formerly provided bath agents of weakly acidic type comprising a carbonate and an acid which induce lowering of the pH of the bath to the weakly acidic level. These bath agents are capable of promoting circulation of blood and preventing chill after bathing owing to carbon dioxide retained in the bath water.
Notwithstanding the above, roughening of human skins accompanied with bathing has become a problem in recent years standing on the background of swelling of the higher aged population and the tendency to dehumidification of indoor air which cause increase of so-called dry-skinned persons.
On account of such a circumstance, an interest is directed to obtaining bath agents with an excellent effect of preventing skin roughening and an effect of excellent feeling in bathing.